


New Ways to Want

by foolhearty



Series: Equals [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Aftercare, Chastity, Chastity Device, Coming Inside, Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom!Anders, Dom/sub, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, High Sex Drives, Intercrural Sex, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Morning Sex, Not Beta Read, Penetrative Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Fenris, sub!fenris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolhearty/pseuds/foolhearty
Summary: He feels a familiar brand of embarrassment fill his gut: it isn’t a feeling that makes him feel dirty or bad, but one that means Anders has unknowingly teased out yet another fantasy Fenris hadn’t even known he’d had. Anders is good at doing that. At times it feels like Anders is gently combing through his mind in search of new and exciting ways to make Fenris want him.





	New Ways to Want

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! This is a lowkey sequel to my oneshot Equals, but it can be read on it's own if you so choose. I decided Equals should be a series that I can write for as the muse strikes me , since I enjoy the dynamic Fenris and Anders have when I write them. 
> 
> Once again, though, here's the same warning I included on the first part of the series: In this fic, it begins mostly vague but I am depicting Fenris as a transgender man. As a trans nb person myself, I have defaulted to referring to Fenris' sexual organs in the way that I tend to refer to mine for Lewd Thoughts(tm): through employing terminology that implies Fenris is comfortable with his vagina. If you are unsure whether this may cause you discomfort or not, perhaps err on the side of not reading for the sake of your comfort level!
> 
> First chapter ends a bit abruptly, but the second chapter (already mostly written) makes up for it. This isn't beta read, so I'll be combing back through it in a day or so to fix typos.

The weight of Anders against his chest is something Fenris, over the last year, has come to favor over all things; their friends and associates may make light of their intimacy, may play Anders off as a shadow of his old flirtatious self and Fenris as some sort of wild beast of need, but they know little of the truths in their relationship. What he and Anders have built together is wildly unorthodox, Fenris thinks: a relationship should be equal and should require effort from both parties, yes, but to have both individuals undergo the extreme moral and philosophical changes that they have in the last year? That is unorthodox.

It is understandable, then, that their friends still assume there is only physical want between them. Fenris himself finds it difficult still, some days, to think that Anders had been able to forgive him for his past biases, that he still continues to forgive him for the ones he’s presently working to break down now. And more than that, Fenris finds himself anxious on occasion at realizing how much earnest trust and faith he’s placed in Anders, but is made humble and warmed by the fact that Anders puts forth an equal amount of effort in his own efforts to grow and debate more healthily, rather than shouting down from a symbolic pedestal built on the first five drafts of his manifesto.

There had been months of them skirting around one another, and then weeks of them attempting to be quasi-romantic whilst still holding onto their lingering hatreds, before they’d both realized that constantly sitting on the edge of their own boiling points was not something either of them desired or deserved. There had been a week of silence, then a weekend of great discomfort where they bickered and debated and explained themselves until finally, finally realizing that their hopes for the future and their feelings on the world around them were not so different after all.

Listening to Anders murmur in his sleep, Fenris finds himself smiling. He wonders often just how it must feel for Anders to experience his own dreams. Anders himself may not be a Dreamer mage, but certainly there must be a difference between the dreams of a mage and the dreams of one who is not. Though, Fenris wonders exactly how different they might be - Fenris, despite his discomfort in admitting so earlier on in their relationship, is not wholly so average a person himself. With lyrium carved into his skin that Anders’ spirit insists sings of the Fade, how can he claim his own dreams are not affected by the magic in the world around them?

From an open window across the room, Fenris begins hearing the first echos of Kirkwall coming to life for the day; gone are the distant sounds of back alley fights between mercenary bands and Coterie thugs, making way instead for the sound of merchants setting up shop and the scent of fresh baked goods wafting through the air. There’s also an overly eager bird squawking from the roof of his mansion, tempting Fenris to crawl out of bed and shut the window.

Instead, he drags the covers up from where they’d slid down overnight and encompasses himself and Anders fully.

“Do you intend to sleep through the morning, Anders?” He murmurs, using what little leverage he has to free himself from under the human’s body. “Open your eyes now, or I will be forced to leave you alone in bed.”

There’s a beat of silence, then the vague grumbling of “No, Fen. The sheets will get cold. You aren’t allowed to leave me here.”

“Would you make me stay?” Fenris scoffs, “How?”

It’s all play, of course, as he has no earnest intent on leaving the warmth they’ve built up here until both their stomachs are complaining for food. But poking a bit of fun at his needy mage in the morning is not so terrible a thing. Fenris feels Anders body shift at his side, then feels two strong arms wrap around him and drag him back where he’d been before: firmly stuck underneath Anders.

“You aren’t allowed to leave me here alone,” Anders repeats, tone still tired but commanding in that casual way that Fenris has come to meet with warmth rather than spite. Were anyone else on the face of the earth to attempt to command him so simply, Fenris would rage against their control with everything inside of himself, but for Anders he is weak and sinks easily into the choice of obedience.

“I wouldn’t,” he swears, head resting against the pillows. “I wouldn’t really. You know that.”

“I know that,” Anders agrees, trailing one hand up along Fenris’ naked side. It makes Fenris shiver. Very few people have touched Fenris in the places he allows Anders to touch, and he’s all too sensitive for the fact of it. Anders delights in the little noises that escape Fenris despite himself. Fenris had been stingy with his vocalizations, once upon a time, fearing mockery and shame, but he hasn’t the will to control himself now. Anders treats him well, it’s only right that Fenris should show his approval.

In the face of Anders’ gentle comforts, Fenris feels no unease. Anders kneads the underside of his breasts and tempts a quiet whine out of Fenris’ mouth. The warmth of the bed and the thick sense of relaxation in the air has Fenris eagerly drifting, eyelashes batting as Anders lifts himself to his knees and straddles Fenris’ waist lazily. The mage peers down at him lovingly, where another dominant might choose to act as if looking upon prey. As with all things in life, Anders is an enigma: in a position where he could so easily take control and grasp it greedily, he is ever eager to remind Fenris that the one truly in control over everything they do is Fenris himself.

Anders insists he’s simply along for the ride, for as long as Fenris will have him.

“Are you wet for me already?” Anders wonders aloud, trailing a finger between Fenris’ folds rather than simply waiting for Fenris to answer for himself. His pleasant grin morphs into something more salacious. “You are,” he purrs, massaging his fingers against Fenris’ hip bones. “My good boy. You’re always ready for me, aren’t you?”

“You could have me any time you wanted me.” Fenris says the words without thinking, without needing to think, and they’re truer than many other things he’s said in his life. “I can hardly help wanting you at all hours of the day more than I can help needing to breathe to keep myself alive. I have need of you always, Anders.” He bats his eyelids open, his own grin sharper than the softness of his voice would seem to present. “I am merely patient enough to wait upon your desire to rouse. As you say, I am good-”

“-And humble,” Anders snorts, squeezing Fenris’ hips once before moving one of his hands to his length. “Tell the truth, Fen. Really? _All_ hours of the day?”

Anders sounds earnestly surprised, and somewhat disbelieving. Fenris barks a laugh, all too tempting to roll his hips upwards and buck against his mage greedily, but that would be counterproductive to his own argument that he’s good. “Anders. At any moment, should you choose to thrust your hand down the front of my leggings, you would find me wet.” He gives a faux sigh, pretending to lament the fact of his words. “You have made me into quite a desperate creature. You are distracting and I crave you.”

Anders’ gaze darkens with each word out of Fenris’ mouth and a greedy, prideful part of Fenris wishes he could puff up proudly like one of the birds outside; it’s ridiculous, he knows, but being able to see in real time the effect he has on Anders delights him. Anders is so easy to read, when they’re alone together - and this is just another thing that makes Fenris feel safe and reminds him that he’s under Anders’ _care_ , rather than under his thumb.

“You’re dripping 24/7 and you wait for me to come to you first?” He asks, and Fenris shrugs one shoulder idly in response, muttering his own non-committal reminder of “you’ve trained me well, Anders.”

The human all but collapses on top of him from that moment, groaning against the crook of Fenris’ neck. He bucks his hips downwards against Fenris’ thigh, and though it does little to stimulate Fenris’ own sweet spots he delights in knowing Anders might feel some active pleasure from the motion. He cares more for that than finding and chasing after his own release.

“I’ve half a mind to keep you this way.” Anders mumbles into his skin, “Keep you wet and willing, keep you on the edge of your release and back away every time. I could teach you to hover on the edge and not come, Fen, you’re a good boy. You could do it.” Anders pulls back, straddling Fenris before leaning off of him and positioning Fenris with his hands. Fenris complies wordlessly, bottom lip sucked between his teeth as he listens to Anders new fantasy. Fenris lets himself be rolled over and positioned - thighs together and Anders’ cock slid between them.  
  
“I’d love to see you that way, Fenris. Head in the clouds, release always just a little touch away but you’re good and I know you wouldn’t touch yourself. I wouldn’t even need to put you in chastity. You’d be so pretty, worked up for me and desperate-”

“ _Chastity?!_ ” Fenris nearly sobs, face pressed into the pillows as he feels a familiar brand of embarrassment fill his gut: it isn’t a feeling that makes him feel dirty or bad, but one that means Anders has unknowingly teased out yet another fantasy Fenris hadn’t even known he’d had. Anders is good at doing that. At times it feels like Anders is gently combing through his mind in search of new and exciting ways to make Fenris _want_ him.

“Oh,” Anders purrs, “would you like that? I could spend an evening bringing you to the edge over and over again until you can hardly think let alone speak-” Anders pauses to nip at the back of Fenris’ neck “-then I’d tuck you in a pretty little belt and watch you parade around trying to be subtle about it until I decide to take it off you again.”

Fenris feels himself clench at the thought, his thighs pulling tighter together - making Anders growl into his neck and buck into him more roughly.

“Answer me, Fen,” he insists, “ _would you like that?_ ”

“Yes!” Fenris half-shouts and half-wheezes. “Yes, Anders, I- but...”

“But?”

Fenris is quiet for a long enough moment that Anders begins slowing his pace, and Fenris knows it’s done out of concern. Fenris is always good about safewording out of a scene when he needs it done, but Anders is always careful to watch for other signs that he should stop. Not wanting Anders to stop, though, Fenris hisses and tries to awkwardly push himself back against Anders. He gets very little out of their current position, but he doesn’t care. He wants to make Anders come.

“But- would you still... come inside?”

That prompts Anders own moment of silence that’s only broken by him bursting into a deep, snorty laugh. He slides himself free of Fenris’ thighs, uses a free hand to press the top half of Fenris’ body lower into the bed, and repositions himself until he can easily slip into Fenris’ folds from behind.

“Fenris. I’m _always_ going to come inside.”


End file.
